


Impulse II

by frick



Series: Impulse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christianity, F/M, Forboden Booby, Sex Education, Use The Horns As Handlebars, breakfast burritos, public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Asriel go out for brunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse II

The clack of a seatbelt unbuckling broke the silence in the car. Frisk was staring at Asriel through sunglasses. 

“You promised. It's just a little human food. Why do you have to throw a fit about it?”

Asriel let out another huff and stared outside. “It… does things that I don't like. Pissing is one thing,” He grew a stupid little grin. “and being drunk is fun. Human food doesn't do that. It's the downside without any positives!”

Frisk crossed her arms and put on her best pouty face. “You promised.”

“I was under the influence! You can't hold me to that! Why can't I just have one of their monster meals?” Asriel tried to discern something, anything, from Frisk's face. The miranda sunglasses did a great job of hiding what little expression her eyes gave normally. 

“It's our three month anniversary,” she cooed into his ear. “Can't you do something special for me?”

Asriel couldn't tell if it was the warm Texan sun or the blood rushing to his face making him hot. 

“I did that thing with the robe last weeke-”

“Fine! Fuck. But you're buying me booze.” Asriel let out a massive sigh of resignation and unbuckled himself. Frisk adjusted her sunglasses, pulling them over her forehead. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of the car giddily.

The prince stood up, stretched, and slammed the car door a bit harder than he meant to. Despite the climate, he still felt a chilly wind through his tank top and jorts. Frisk was already inside the diner and scouting out seats. 

She found a booth in a corner of the greasy spoon. In the shade, but still at a window. Her sunglasses laid on the table next to two already poured cups of coffee. One heavy on the cream. She spoiled him. 

Probably wasn't monster coffee, though. He grimaced internally. Bodily functions were gross. He let out another sigh and took a sip. Might as well give both ends a workout. Spew something other than seed, for a change.

He caught sight of a couple of monsters in the room, staring at him. He didn't recognize them, but smiled and gave a friendly wave all the same. Frisk hadn't adjusted to the fame of being the monster ambassador. She hardly paid any mind to attention she got even with her popularity before the promotion. Asriel had to pick up the friendly slack. 

The couple answered with a flirtatious whistle. Asriel's cheeks felt warm again. There also was the side effect of people knowing how… Intimate they had become. Frisk was, as always, shameless about public displays of affection. It didn't take long for the media to gobble up reports and pictures of the two in their travels across the world. Frisk toned it down for political gatherings, but still held hands and playfully teased. 

A waitress came by, giving them a beaming smile and very courteous dialogue. A bitter voice sounded out in the back of Asriel's head. Just wants the healthy, large royal tip. 

Another grimace. This wasn't from food. Frisk and Sans' awful puns were wearing into his subconscious. He caught Frisk giving him an almost knowing smile and buried his increasingly red face inside of the menu. 

None of these names made sense. A lot referred to the chef or the name of the restaurant. None of it looked like things Mom made. No snails, either. Asriel preferred France. He lowered the menu and gave Frisk a face. A face that yelled 'I am lost, pick something for me to eat.'

Frisk read him like a book. “Can we get two of the 'Chef's Surprise' burritos? Easy on the spices for his?” The waitress nodded and took their menus before skittering out quickly.

“What did you just get me?”

“Breakfast burritos. They're heaven. Eggs, sausage, ham, some veggies, wrapped in a cheesy tortilla.” Frisk kissed the tips of her fingers and made a blooming motion. “The perfect comfort food.”

“The perfect comfort food is snail pie,” Asriel muttered, pulling his phone out absentmindedly, “and this country hates snails, for some reason.”

She churned her half-drained coffee cup with a spoon. “You really do love French cuisine. And French kissing. La terre de l'amour.”

Asriel's eyes darted around the nearby booths and tables, hoping no one caught that.

“Please. We're in Texas, not Quebec.” She tapped his paw under the table with a shoe, and made a subtle point towards a table behind him. 

He couldn't exactly sneak a peek without alerting half of the diner due to his horns, so he just looked at her expectantly. 

“Woman's been staring at us since we walked in. Absolutely pleasant face. Like we just pissed in her Cheerios.” Frisk had a hushed tone. “Brown hair. Bowl cut. Looks like a crazy cultist or something. If she comes over, let me handle it, okay?”

Asriel lifted his hands in surrender. “You're the boss.” A tingle of nostalgia itched Asriel's mind. She hadn't acted like that in… God, years. Since they were kids. A mixture of aggressiveness and overbearing defensive sheltering. Like when kids tried to bully Asriel on the playground. 

He hoped she was just reading someone wrong. They were too old for that kind of shit. A wave of pleasant aromas oozed from the kitchen. His fears of human food abated. That did smell wonderful.

The couple lowered their guards and fiddled with their phones until their food came. Asriel's maw watered with anticipation as his nose hitched onto the smell of bell peppers and cheddar cheese. Frisk saw his eyes light up and grew a smug grin. He was stubborn at times, but not nearly as much as her. The facade shattered. He could barely keep himself from devouring the entire burrito right then and there.

Frisk slid a couple of picante packets towards his plate. “I know you don't normally do spicy, which is why I had them leave out the jalapenos and junk, but this stuff is wonderful. Give a bite a try.”  
He nodded obediently and started digging in, fork and knife carving into the gigantic mess like a drunk surgeon. Frisk smiled and cut out a healthy bite of her own, savoring the mixture of eggs and ham and cheese. She had been eating monster food as of late, as well, out of convenience. It felt good to indulge. Asriel's aversion faltered quicker than she'd expected. This could be an actual pleasant breakfast. Just the two of them.

Her guard was too low. She glanced at the table where she last saw the woman. Empty. That was curious. Frisk hadn't seen her grab anything to e-

Fabric brushed against her left arm. The woman towered over their table, an absolutely terrifying mask of disgust and hatred covering her face. Frisk opened her mouth to say something but the woman silenced her with a point of an index finger. Cheap perfume overpowered the food at the table. Asriel's nose reflexively scrunched up.

Fuck this lady. Frisk could take unending shit from politicians, but this was breakfast. This was sacred.

“You two are a blight upon society.”

Asriel was too busy chewing a conglomerate of cheese and breakfast meats to say anything. Or he was following Frisk's previous advice. His eyes carried a positively neutral expression.

“Excuse me?” Frisk said it a little more sternly than she intended.

“Human and monster. Together. It's sick.”

Frisk kept anger sealed up in her chest. Be diplomatic. Don't cause a scene. No one was looking this way, yet. She leaned over behind the woman, causing her to jump and shift to the side, and grabbed a chair from a nearby empty table. She put it next to the booth and motioned towards it. “Why don't we have a chat?”

“What?” Bewilderment replaced hate.

“I wouldn't be a very good diplomat if I didn't try to settle things amicably.” She snuck a glance at Asriel. The neutral expression was replaced by a very similar shade of confusion. “Maybe we can talk.”

“Why would I-”

“You're still standing here, right? You could just leave.”

The woman slowly lowered herself down to the chair. Asriel continued munching on his food. An idle thought passed by, wondering if Frisk was abusing LOADs to mess with this woman. No deja vu yet. He took another bite. Let her handle it. It was hot seeing her take control of shit, anyway.

“So why are we, uh… 'blights'? Just a young adult couple, trying to make it in this wild world.” Frisk hadn't touched her burrito. It was gonna get cold. That'd be a pity. She rested her chin on her hands. “I mean, jeez, look at how cute he is.”

Flame brushed Asriel's face once again. This wasn't the picante. Ignore it. Enjoy the burrito. Another bite. 

“Interspecies sex is wrong. You two are breaking barriers set by God. What if you have children? What kind of -thing- would you bring into this world?”

Frisk's polite shell showed a crack. Oh boy. “Honey, breaking barriers is something that we kind of got famous for.”

“This is sin. Plain and simple. It's disgusting.” The woman was shifting in her chair. Frisk was hoping she'd bolt, now. She shrugged and took a bite of her burrito. 

Frisk's demeanor was replaced by a devilish grin. The cogs turned slowly in Asriel's head. When he finally realized what she was about to say, his snout was too marred in burrito to cry out a plea.

“What's disgusting is how fuckin' built boss monsters are for pleasure.”

The woman's face drained of all color. Asriel generated enough red for the both of them.

She was trying to make the stranger faint! That's what Frisk's plan was. Surely. Ignore it. Eat the burrito. It's delicious, isn't it? Don't think about sex. Don't think about Frisk airing out your dirty laundry in a crowded restaurant. Pepper. That's what the burrito needs. Pepper.

Asriel reached over the table with a bit more force than he intended. Neither of the women noticed. 

“H-how dare-”

“What's really cool is all that fur. You could fuck buck naked in the middle of the goddamn tundra and he'd radiate heat like a horny wood stove.” Frisk was going to kill someone with words. If anyone could, it was her. And she was going to do it. 

If the woman wouldn't die, Asriel might. His eyes dashed across the diner, which was suspiciously quieter. Multiple tables were staring in their direction, now. Nah. Fuck this. The burrito is a safe place. He started tapping his phone with his free hand as he began shoveling the mess into his face.

The woman was rebooting. Frisk overloaded her. “Going back on the child thing, I don't think it works that way.” Unflinching. She leaned in. Asriel noticed a flash of cognizance returning to the woman's face as Frisk whispered into her ears. Even he had a hard time picking out the words. He wished he couldn't.

“The amount of times he's creampied me… I don't think we can procreate. At least not with conventional methods.”

The woman's eyes darted to Asriel. He felt like he had to say something. Anything. Please make this stop.

“G-golly, this burrito is fantastic, Frisk!”

What. Why that?

Frisk pulled back and looked at him warmly. “Like I said. He's cute. Any rebuttal, so far?”  
The woman made a motion to move, but her limbs failed her. She was tossing her head between the couple, before mustering the strength to stammer out words.

“I… I didn't know today's children were so tasteless.” The woman had her hateful visage again. A shame. Frisk thought she might have buckled from the creampie comment.

Tasteless, huh. Step up from abomination, at least. Frisk was willing to bet, accounting for resets, that they were both much, much older than this woman. She looked twenty five, early thirties, max. 'Children' had a very unfriendly reception in Frisk's head. Only Sans could call her a kid. 

Frisk wasn't a violent person. Tearing people down with words was much, much sweeter. And she usually didn't find targets that deserved it. The added bonus was that she could do it with only vivid descriptions of their depraved bedroom acts.

She pulled herself out of her musings and noticed the woman was ranting again. Something about the sanctity of Heaven.

“The absolute best thing, the thing I'm now convinced boss monsters were created for, is using their tongues for the most depra-”

Asriel dropped his fork on his plate, mushing his jaw around, with a look of pain on his face. 

“Thorry. Bith my thongue.”

She had to commend the timing. He probably wasn't doing it on purpose, but it accentuated her point. The woman had beads of sweat on her brow. 

Frisk waved over the waitress, who was with the rest of the diner in watching the lurid affair take place. She nervously scuttled over. 

“Two-” Frisk looked over at Asriel's plate and noticed the burrito was gone. His eyes were ping-ponging between her and Miss High and Mighty. “Sorry, one to-go box.” 

She turned to the woman. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“No.” The words were, well, terse is a bit of an understatement. Asriel felt the air snap.

Frisk mentioned needing to use the bathroom and left. The woman turned to Asriel, knives in her eyes.

Asriel put on a nervous smile, and started to get up. He noticed a curious tent in his shorts. Okay. Out of the question. Goddamnit, Frisk.

He tried to play it off and started drumming his fingers against the table. After about 5 seconds, that got boring. Woman still there. He pulled out his phone. No messages. Nothing to take him away from this moment.

He looked longingly at the to-go box containing Frisk's half eaten burrito. She wouldn't let him live it down if he had seconds after the tantrum he threw. 

Glanced back at his phone. Three minutes had passed. The woman hadn't blinked at all. 

“W-wanna see a magic trick?”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “I am under His protection.”

“That's nice! I mean, protection is good.” Stop talking. Wait for Frisk, idiot. “Humans used to have magic. Mom told me so, anyway. I guess you guys forgot it when we got locked up.”

That steely gaze softened a bit. 

Asriel stuck out an index finger and conjured a triangle with a flame at each point. He started spinning it around, and broke the formation Asriel wasn't sure if he was comforting her or scaring her, but it stopped that creepy face, so he rolled with it. 

“Magic is all emotional. Monsters use it to express themselves. It has utilitarian purposes, which is what humans used it for, mostly, but monsters are basically condensed magic.” He kept spinning the flames and making different geometric shapes. The diner had returned to some semblance of normalcy, aside from a few humans staring intently at the prince's magic act.

“I don't know what monsters did to you, or why you feel the way you do about us, but… ” The woman's mask was cracking. Asriel suspected Frisk's natural charms were rubbing off on him. Or maybe it was because she was rubbing him off on a regular basis. 

Lewd thoughts weren't helping the pressure against his shorts.

Frisk returned to the table in a flash. The little progress Asriel made vanished in an instant. Ah, well. He snuffed out the flames with his palm. Frisk leaned on the table, and extended her offer for a paid meal again, a look of genuine kindness on her face, again. Looks like she was done with her fun. 

“I don't need pity from a degenerate child. I've spoke my mind.”

This must have been a human thing, Asriel thought. Two unflappable champions of their own opinions butting heads for no purpose other than reaction.

“Well, at least let us give you some dessert!”

Asriel rose an eyebrow. “Frisk, I don't th-”

Frisk grabbed him roughly around the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Asriel's eyes widened and he couldn't help but survey the restaurant. Almost all of the men in the diner, monsters and humans combined, were giving him thumbs up or clapping. He wrestled a forearm free to cover his eyes with an ear.

Frisk was nibbling on his face. He gave her just enough purchase to touch his tongue so she would break the hold on his snout. She pulled away and made a cartoonish suction sound. “Ah. Licorice. My favorite!”

“F-Frisk oh my God.” Asriel whispered so quietly he could barely hear himself. The woman's face was flush red, by what Asriel was assuming was anger. She stomped out of the diner, finally unwilling to give Frisk a reaction she was hoping for. Frisk pulled her hands out of his tank top (when did they get there?) and pulled him by the hand out of the diner. A blonde haired human gave Asriel a high five as he got pulled past his booth.

He slid a couple hundred dollar bills out of his pocket and handed them to their waitress on the way out the door, mouthing 'Keep the change! Sorry!' as he was keelhauled into their cramped rental car.

Frisk tapped her hands against the steering wheel. “That -owned-. Did you see the look on her face?”

Asriel was still composing himself. “Why do you do what you do? You know Mom and Dad are gonna hear about this, right? The fuckin' world is gonna hear about this.”

“Since when do you care? Jesus, it's not like I told her about how you-”

“Frisk!” Asriel motioned towards the renewed mountain jutting out of the crotch of his shorts. “Can we go to the hotel?”

She suppressed a snort. “Yeah. Fine. You did eat your burrito.”

She reached over and grabbed his party noodle and made a shifting motion. Asriel bit his lip and stared directly through the windshield.

“Oh, sorry, that's not the stick.”

Asriel put on a face oddly reminiscent of the woman they just dealt with.


End file.
